


Dejaría que eligieras la mesa de regalos

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: No quería acudir a esa boda, aunque había colaborado para su realización. Así que ahí estaba, en casa listo a presentarse al evento social de la mano de su amado novio, Gregory Lestrade. Sin embargo, aquel día cambiaría su perspectiva de lo que quería en un futuro para su vida de pareja.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dejaría que eligieras la mesa de regalos

La mañana no fue nada especial, después de todo estaba solo en la casa y así sería todo el fin de semana, sólo que este fin de semana en particular lo tenía libre y notaría su ausencia. Aunque tal vez sería algo bueno, no le caería mal un descanso, las semanas previas habían sido una locura. Por lo mismo no se quería levantar, aunque lo había hecho para desayunar un par de rebanadas de pan tostado y una taza enorme de café. Luego de eso un baño rápido y se vistió, tenía que cumplir con un encargo o sería muy tarde para hacerlo y tendría que disculparse por enviarlo después de tiempo. Aunque era posible que no se dieran cuenta si el paquete llegaba mientras su destinataria estaba de viaje posiblemente no notara que él lo envió después.

-Greg, no hagas eso, no te cuesta nada enviarlo en tiempo y forma -se dijo a si mismo en el espejo de la sala, tenía cierto aspecto desaliñado, aunque ya se hubiera arreglado para salir. Era la falta de Mycroft, no se podía negar que eso era cierto, si su pareja estaba en casa él trataba de verse lo mejor posible, después de todo era menor que él y mucho más guapo, podría arrepentirse de haberlo elegido y poner de patitas en la calle.

Sonrió, no creía que eso pasara, pero era mejor arreglarse un poco y aun robarle el aliento cuando se volvían a ver en la tarde o en las noches (o en las madrugadas si el trabajo los desbordaba).

Al pasar por la cocina se detuvo de golpe, iba a dejar su taza en el fregadero, sin lavarla, pero en lugar de una habitación vacía se encontró con Mycroft. Así, recién bajado del avión, lo sabía porque sólo en esos casos toleraba que su camisa no estuviera perfectamente planchada.

-Eh, buenos días -le dice sorprendido, se acerca con un par de pasos rápidos para darle un beso, tenía tres días sin verlo.

-No esperabas verme.

El pelirrojo sonríe suavemente al recibir el beso, es algo bello de observar y Greg es de las pocas personas que pueden presenciarlo y de verdad se siente afortunado. En realidad, se siente afortunado por ser parte de la vida de Mycroft, porque tengan una vida juntos y le digan hogar a la misma casa. La de Mycroft, claro está, el departamento de Greg habría sido inadecuado para que el Gobierno Británico viviera cómodamente.

-No, me dijiste que estarías fuera hasta la otra semana.

Greg es afectuoso, está ya abrazando a Mycroft, sus brazos rodean su cuello y eso le permite darle besos en su rostro, uno tras otro, siendo todo lo dulce que puede con el hombre que ama. Mycrot pone sus manos sobre los brazos de su pareja, responde de la forma que es correcta para él. Lo deja hacerlo, lo deja besar, lo deja abrazar y no es que le moleste, es que el afecto de la forma cálida en que Greg lo reparte, no es lo suyo.

-Terminé antes, sabía que me querías en casa el fin de semana.

Esto sorprendió más a Greg, parpadeó y se quedó mirando a Mycroft tratando de recordar en qué momento le dijo que debía estar en casa para el fin de semana. Negó después con la cabeza, en realidad no le había pedido eso, debía de ser una de esas cosas que Mycroft intuye sólo con verlo y luego no le pregunta nada, da por hecho que su interpretación es la correcta. Casi siempre es así, sólo que esta vez, por más que si quisiera su presencia no se iba a pedir.

-¿Por qué no me querrías aquí para acompañarte?

No sabía cómo decirle lo que él bien no entiende, lo pensó y lo pensó, no tenía forma de explicarle que no sonara mal o que hiciera que Mycroft pensara mal.

-¿Encontraste la invitación?

Mycroft asintió y Greg no cree haberla dejado a propósito para que la encontrara, había perdido esa batalla antes de querer ganarla, puesto que en ocasiones anteriores había pasado lo mismo. Varios compañeros de su trabajo, durante esos últimos años, había tenido varias ocasiones especiales, celebraciones importantes, desde bodas hasta cumpleaños y aniversarios; Greg llegó muchas veces con las invitaciones, diciéndole a Mycroft que acudiera con él como su pareja.

Sucedió, lo acompañaba, pero cada vez que era una boda terminaban enojados. Mycroft le dijo que aquello era una forma de pedirle que se casaran, Greg lo negaba y entonces comenzaban a discutir. No era así, lo invitaba a todo tipo de eventos, no sólo a las bodas y esto no era para exigirle la formalización de su relación. Todos sabían que eran pareja, ¿qué más podía querer?

-La dejaste aquí mismo -toca con su dedo la mesa de la cocina- pensé que me estabas diciendo que debía estar aquí para ir contigo al evento.

-Es una boda, terminamos mal cada que vamos a una boda.

Mycroft asintió, besó la mejilla de Greg y se levantó para ir por su taza de té, la tetera anunciaba que el agua estaba a punto. Durante unos momentos no quiso añadir nada más, la discusión de una y otra vez era la misma y no quería iniciar algo que no tenía fin hasta que ambos se ignoraban. En lugar de eso sacó su celular y repasó la lista de regalos, había un par de cosas que se le antojaban comprar.

-Déjame ver.

Mycroft tomó el celular de su mano y revisó esa lista, levantó varias veces las cejas cuando encontraba lo que Greg había marcado. Él quería argumentar algo, porque lo elegido eran cosas útiles y normales, aunque tal vez era eso lo que a Mycroft le chocaba.

-Greg, ¿de verdad? Elegiste la batería de cocina y un juego de cubiertos. Parecería que no conoces en absoluto a estas personas. ¿Es así?

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió algo derrotado ante la evaluación hecha, no era que no conociera a su compañera de trabajo, era más bien que si ella había pedido esas cosas era por algo, las necesitaba y quería para iniciar su vida de casada. Eso era lo normal en las listas de regalos, ¿qué tenía de malo elegir aquellas cosas?

-Ella es una psicóloga joven, tiene en tu equipo dos años, has trabajado bien con ella, se acopló como si nada pese a no tener una carrera policial y ser civil. Cosa que a ti no te gustaba al principio porque los civiles no trabajan bien con la presión y se retiran muy pronto. Pero ella perseveró, aunque la hiciste trabajar más con los perfiles. Ella estudió Ciencias Criminológicas y al inicio sentías que era solo la chica muy estudiada que venía criticar el trabajo policial y no aportaría nada, pero te equivocaste.

Bien, todo aquello era cierto. Recordaba los primeros días de la nueva criminalista, él suspiraba pesado y pensaba que preferiría que Sherlock lo insultara a aguantar a una recién graduada que seguramente no iba a entender lo que ellos hacían. Pero bien, ella no era así y definitivamente era más difícil aguantar a Sherlock.

-Ella es responsable, sabe trabajar en equipo y te compra café y más donas de las que me agrada saber que te compra, llegué a creer que le gustabas y por eso es que sé casi todo de ella.

Greg abre la boca y la cierra, señala a Mycroft con el dedo y luego, no dice nada. Tiene sentido, pero la chica de la que hablan tiene la mitad de su edad, ¿por qué querría ella a uno de tantos Detectives Inspectores el cual, además, tiene una relación muy estable?

-Gregory, que sea joven no la convierte en ciega, de hecho, le agradabas bastante hasta que te vio saludar a tu guapo novio quien se apareció en una escena del crimen a darte un importante dato sobre la víctima. Información que obviamente no te podía dar por teléfono.

-¡Mycroft! Es una muchacha, dime que no hiciste nada más.

Su autonombrado guapo novio bufa desesperado, Greg interpretó aquello como una afirmación, claro que había hecho algo más, pero tomando en cuenta que ella seguía trabajando en su misma unidad, no podía ser malo en realidad.

-Ella mantenía comunicación con un fotógrafo de escenas del crimen en Leeds. No se conocían muy bien por la distancia, pero se agradaban, así que hice que lo transfirieran a Scotland Yard. Me parece que es la persona con la que se casa.

Se quedó pensando en las palabras adecuadas para decir a Mycroft, ¿acaso era la indignada incredulidad de lo que podía hacer su siempre bien informado novio con la vida de otras personas lo que le sorprendía? Llevaban años de relación, no debía sorprenderle de lo que era capaz sólo porque pensó que una chica que trabaja con él podría interesarse en su persona. Greg ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo tratara diferente, muchas personas le llevan donas y café.

Bueno, tal vez no.

-Mycroft Holmes, no deberías haberte entrometido.

-No tuvo nada de malo, se gustaron lo suficiente como para estar a punto de casarse, ¿me equivoqué? Yo no lo creo.

Mycroft bebía su taza de té, de hecho, la terminó y dejó la pequeña y delicada taza junto a la suya de café, grande y tosca. Ahora que estaba él en la casa, alguien vendría a encargarse de tener todo limpio y en su lugar, Greg, cuando se quedaba solo, le daba días de descanso a los empleados, prefería poder tener la casa para él solo. Era algo que Mycroft consideraba irritante, pero después de años ya no peleaban por ello.

-Vamos, elegiremos algo con clase para regalarle a los novios y luego vendremos a cambiarnos de ropa, no tienes un traje adecuado, he pedido uno para ti, lo traerán a las 5. Justo a tiempo.

Quiso decirle que no tenia que hacerlo, pero su pelirrojo tomó su mano y la besó varias veces, era un hecho que aunque Mycroft supiera lo que él pensaba, Greg no tenía idea la mayor parte del tiempo de lo que el otro pensaba. ¿Por qué insistía en ir a esta boda y colaboraba para que los detalles no sean un problema? Mycroft le acomoda la camisa y toma su abrigo para salir a la calle, está helando y aun no son las peores temperaturas, una boda en diciembre es compleja en Londres, pero sería en un lugar precioso y terriblemente caro.

-Myc…

Le dice cuando ya caminan a su automóvil, el chofer esperando por ambos. Mycroft se detiene un segundo y se gira para mirarlo. No está molesto de que lo llame Myc, sólo Greg puede, si otra persona lo intenta sufrirá por su atrevimiento.

-The Dorchester, es un lugar que tiene una lista de espera para las bodas de meses, a veces hasta de años, y ellos consiguieron fecha hace tres meses.

Mycroft sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que a Greg siempre se le antoja como traviesa.

-Las listas de espera no significan nada para Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft insiste y Greg no puede decir nada, así que elige copas de cristal de Baccarat con un diseño finísimo. Greg sería sincero si pudiera, le diría que no podría jamás sacar algo así de la caja por miedo a romperlo en el instante. Mycroft interpreta su mirada y se ríe. Después elige un juego de seis tazas de porcelana, hechas en Italia, su diseño de mariposas es precioso, sabe que Mycroft elige cosas finas para tomar el té y piensa en lo mucho que tiene sin comprarle un regalo pensado en su gusto innegable por este.

-Esto es raro.

Greg ha tomado un tazón de cristal verde que tiene forma de hojas o de cola de sirena, no está seguro. Es también carísimo y dice que es hecho en Francia, se arrepiente de tomarlo y lo deja con cuidado en donde estaba, Mycroft se acerca rápidamente y el empleado que los ha estado siguiendo los mira con atención.

-No es raro, es perfecto -el tazón pasa a manos del empleado de la tienda – Listo, tenemos todo, ahora son regalos preciosos y no las tonterías de la lista de regalos que nadie recuerda quién se las dio.

En el camino a casa Greg se quedó pensando en que dejaría que Mycroft hiciera la lista de regalos en las tiendas refinadas que le gustaban, pero que él haría una Selfridges para no verse tan mal ante los chicos del Yard. Se cambiaron en silencio, seguía pensando en que no se casaría en un lugar tan elegante como el lugar de la boda de ese día, pero conociendo a Mycroft acabarían usando el palacio de Kensington y algunos miembros de la familia real acudirían.

-¿Jefe?

Tanto Sally como Anderson expresaron su sorpresa porque lo vieron entrar al lado de Gregory, ya tenía bastante tiempo que no acudían a ningún evento juntos.

-Subalternos.

Dice su novio antes de sonreír de forma cálida y saludarlos a ambos como los viejos amigos que son. Mycroft tan sólo les dedica un movimiento de cabeza, no se puede esperar más familiaridad con aquellos que alguna vez trataron mal a su hermano menor. Pero son los compañeros de trabajo de Gregory y tiene que aguantar, además son solo dos de las muchas personas que lo saludan y que le dedican miradas de soslayo al pelirrojo. Gregory intenta presentarlo a algunos, pero Mycroft se aleja un poco para evitarlo.

Justo a la hora, por fortuna sin retrasos, inicia la ceremonia, la novia llega feliz y emocionada y sus ojos se iluminan al ver a todos sus invitados, pero más a su futuro esposo, al nervioso novio que la espera sin tener ojos para nadie más.

En el fondo entiende la razón por la que Gregory quiere una boda, aunque no comparte su deseo. Podría pensarlo, algo un poco más íntimo, tal vez en un futuro. La ceremonia dura lo que debe de durar, no pueden saludar a la novia hasta que están todos en el salón puesto que la acaparan y todos quieren su atención. Gregory no se impone, aunque podría, tan sólo se va con Mycroft a su mesa y esperan.

-No creí que tuvieras tiempo de saludar a tu gruñón jefe.

Mycroft mira como ella escucha las palabras que Gregory pronuncia mientras se levanta de la mesa y abre los brazos. La novia, toda sonrisas y emoción, abraza a su Gregory cuando este se acerca para felicitarla. El pelirrojo percibe esa felicidad, sabe que Gregory la siente de igual manera y no es sólo por ella, es por todo lo que significa un matrimonio.

-Yo no creí que acudirían a mi boda, me dijiste…

Ella se queda callada, una mirada de soslayo que Mycroft sabe cómo leer. Gregory se ha disculpado en su nombre, le ha dicho que estaría fuera y que posiblemente no regresaría a tiempo.

-Es mi día libre y Mycroft insistió en que no podíamos faltar.

La mirada de ella va hacia el pelirrojo y se acerca para abrazarlo también, le agradecía su presencia y los invitaba a pasar a la barra libre mientras servían la cena. Para Mycroft era mucha amabilidad, pero ella parecía apreciar de forma sincera a Gregory. 

-Muchas felicidades Anahyd, espero que Adrian y tú sean felices por siempre.

Gregory lo decía de corazón, Mycroft podía saberlo nada más por escuchar el tono de voz que usó. Ella parecía poder leer a su novio de la misma manera, porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que luchó por alejar para no arruinar el maquillaje. Se abrazaron de nuevo y el novio llegó para llevarse a su novia, después de agradecer a Gregory de la misma forma emocionada.

-Por lo menos podemos beber y disfrutar el menú.

Gregory suelta una carcajada, no debe dejar que su pareja exagere o después estará de dieta por semanas sin querer comer nada sabroso. Mycroft eleva la barbilla de forma exasperada, no se va a dar un festín, es un evento público, no quiere fotos en los portales de noticias.

-Ajá, claro, oféndete lo que gustes, pero no exageres o estarás con un humor pésimo y no te voy a aguantar.

Se toman de la mano al caminar con dirección al bar, sonríe cuando Gregory pide un mojito, sabe que adora esa bebida y no suele beberla porque de hecho el vodka es su perdición. Así que cuidará de que su detective inspector no exagere tampoco con el alcohol. Lo va a sacar a bailar, ya lo ha decidido, cosa que jamás hace en eventos puesto que prefiere siempre mantener un bajo perfil.

Pero la pista es hermosa y la decoración del lugar tiene la elegancia de siempre. Se aseguró de eso, habló varias veces con la organizadora de la boda para recordarle que debía tener todo con la mejor calidad. Ella se impresionó la primera vez, no creyó que fuera una boda tan importante y dejó de considerar a estos novios como unos clientes más y le puso en categoría de VIP.

Por esa razón la champaña era de cortesía, por eso tenía una noche gratis previa al evento en el hotel para la novia y sus damas y por esa razón había bolsas de regalos en cada mesa para los invitados.

Mycroft sonrió al ver las mejores, para ser sincero se considera casi como un padrino de esa boda. Él había traído al novio desde Leeds, pero eso nadie lo sabía más que Gregory.

Durante la noche, después de ver lo muy feliz que Gregory estuvo al bailar con él, al brindar con él, al besarlo bajo las luces tenues de la pista, Mycroft comenzaría a planear la boda en secreto, mientras Gregory seguiría creyendo que lo último que haría su amado novio sería casarse con él.

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí mi primer fic de este lindo año 2020.   
> Es un regalo por la boda de una amiga a quien conocí gracias a esto, a escribir historias. Es alguien sumamente especial a quien quiero muchísimo y por lo mismo, me alegré de saber que se casaría y me alegré más al saber que se casó. Desde mi lejanía le envío este pequeño regalo, porque se merece todas las cosas bonitas del mundo.


End file.
